1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of cutting or crimping instruments, and more particularly to a novel manually controlled hydraulically driven tool for cutting cables, rods, bars and the like and for crimping various items.
2. Prior Art
Prior art hand held, hydraulic cutters and crimpers known to the Applicant comprise closed hydraulic systems comprising a cylinder assembly wherein the piston rod is extended to close the cutting or crimping jaws. Thus, the overall length of such devices is substantial, making use awkward and cumbersome.
Generally, these prior art devices required a smaller cylinder bore which adds to the excess length problem, provoking further awkwardness.
Also, such devices generally comprise a single site for manually manipulating the device and a single trigger for activation of the jaws. External valving in the vicinity of the single handle site and activation trigger has proved to be, at times, confusing, awkward and dangerous.
Lack of effective insulation on and around the handle site of the device results in heat being transferred to the device from the operating fluid which makes the device uncomfortable and, at times, impossible for the user to hold.
The pressure and force levels existing during cutting and crimping is often far in excess of that needed, reducing the useful life of the tool and increasing maintenance costs. These problems are accentuated because, once the cutting stroke is complete, the actuating components of the cutter remain under high pressure until the user manually relieves the high pressure.